


Kevin Lee

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Study, Death, Emotional, Gen, Grief, Heartbreak, Mourning, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Howie thinks about his late friend Kevin





	Kevin Lee

Howie couldn’t help but feel guilty over what happened to his best friend Kevin

If he never applied to the LA fire department this would have never happened in the first place Kevin would still be alive 

Maybe he’d even get to see the man whom was like a father to him again The Lees practically raised him Kevin’s parents were his parents he was a son to them 

He desperately wished he could bring Kevin back maybe his life would turn around he’s been down in the dumps ever since Kevin’s funeral

Kevin was always the brother he never had but the one needed in his life he missed him like crazy


End file.
